My Professor and my WHAT?
by darkfaerie161
Summary: Harry finds outa secret about his parents that will change the path of his life. Prequel to A New Life, which isnt uploaded yet to but will be once edit it with the new changes.


Title: My Potion's Professor and my What?

Author: darkfaerie161

Pairing: HP/LV SS/HG

Summary: While wandering in the halls after curfew hears something that changes his life forever. Prequel to A New Life

Disclaimer: Not mine i just like to play with them

Notes: A New Life hasn't been posted on yet because i am changing it.

It was Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts. In a odd twist Dumbledore had appointed Lucius Malfoy as DADA teacher. Professor Binns had finally retired and Narcissa Malfoy became the History professor. Both were good teachers not that Harry would admit it to any of his friends. He recently had a lot of things that he wouldn't tell his friends. One of them being he no longer had faith in Dumbledore anymore. Harry had realized he was nothing but a pawn to the old man. Harry was training to be a medi-wizard with Madame Pomfrey and would be certified at the end of the year. Now because of all the stress in Harry's life he often couldnt get to sleep and had taken to wandering the hallways at night under his invisibility cloak and armed with the Marauder's Map.

It was during one of these jaunts that Harry's life changed forever. He was nearing the entrance to the Headmaster's office when he overheard voices. Looking at the map he saw it was Snape and Dumbledore. He moved close so he could understand what they were saying.

"Now Severus we need to be talking about Harry in private." Dumbledore said and they started to go on the Griffin, so Harry followed them. They went into Dumbledore's office. Snape sat in one of the chairs and Dumbles went and sat behind his desk and said, "I didn't know Harry James Potter was Serenity, you daughter, until recently Severus." Harry looked at Snape and to Harry's surprise he heard Snape's voice in his head saying, 'follow me.'

Snape got up and said, "I need to think." Dumbles nodded and said, "You understand that Harry must not know?" Snape nodded stiffly and left. Harry followed him silently trying to grasp what he had just learned, and how it could even be possible. They finally got a painting to of, suprise, surprise, Salazar Slytherine and went in. Harry took off his invisibility cloak and Snape went and sat down on one of the couches in his living room. Harry looked around. The room had two couches and two plushy chairs. Harry sat down in the chair across from Snape and asked, "How can you spy for him." His prof, i mean father, looked startled. Then Harry felt a slight prodding in his mind and Sev asked, "May I?" Harry understood and let him into his mind. Sev pulled bak from Harry's mind and said, "I don't. My true alliance is to Tom." Harry sat back and then said, "How is it possible I am your daughter?"

"I was married to another D.E. named Rhianna Taylor. We had a daughter, Serenity Sage. I had already started to double spy and he didnt tell the ministry i was 'spying' for him so my home was raided, my wwife was killed and i had thought my daughter killed. Dumbledore finally came and told the aurors that i was a spy too late. I now found out that he commissioned the raid because he found out Serenity, you, were betrothed to Tom. They kidnapped you and gave you, a potion to change you into a boy. They then gave you to the Potters." Harry blinked several times and said, "How did you find this out?"

"I have had a petition in the courts to get the documents about the raids and they finally let me look but they put a concealment spell on it, so I wouldn't see the real report. Dumbledore has long underestimated my strength. I broke the spell and saw what I have just told you." Harry sat back in his chair and stared at his father. "Anymore surprises?" He asked sarcastically in true Snape style. His father snorted and said, "Your godparents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Harry nodded and said "Makes sense." They stared at each other for a minute or two when Harry made several decisions. "I will join Tom but i want some time before we get married to get to know him. 'Sev nodded in agreement' I will take the potion to turn back into a girl but I will do that at the end of the year when i graduate and also finsh my apprenticeship with Poppy. If Narcissa is up to it I would like her to teach me how to be a 'high society girl." Harry finished and he grinned life was looking up he had a father, 2 godparents, and he was betrothed. He also had a way to join Tom without him being killed immediately. Severus stood up and said, "I will go tell Tom tonight and I will ask Narcissa tomorrow at breakfast." Harry nodded and got up. After a brief second Harry went over and hugged his father. It was akward at first but it softened and Harry let go. Sev said, "I will have to be the same as I always am. 'Harry nodded I am guessing I dont need to tell you not to tell any of your friends." Harry snorted and said, "I am a Snape of course I know that!" Then his dad did something that e hadnt done since his wife had been killed, he smiled. Harry responded with a smile of his own. Then Harry said goodbye and he put his cloak on and went baco to his dormitory. Ron stired when Harry entered the dorm. He propped himsef up and asked "Anything exciting?" Harry shook hishead and Ron went back to sleep. Harry rolled his eyes. He got into bed and after much contemplation he fell asleep.


End file.
